


Lavanda

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Goats, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Lavanda

Me desperté inquieta. Rodeada de una cerrada oscuridad, me senté en la cama y traté de tranquilizarme. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, una pesadilla que tenía una vez cada tanto. Había soñado que una extraña criatura o presencia – no supe determinarlo por mi miedo – me acechaba y, de algún modo, me comía viva. Increíblemente, lo que me quedaba de esa pesadilla era la suavidad de las sábanas y el olor a lavanda que el ser desprendía de él. 

Necesitaba aire fresco, despejar mi mente y alejarme de ese mal rato que acababa de soñar; por lo que, me levanté y parcialmente me vestí. Tomé las llaves de mi automóvil y salí del apartamento.  Conduje un poco por la ciudad y luego me adentré por caminos despoblados. Puse la radio y traté de cantar la canción que estaba en la estación. En un momento, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comencé la travesía, la radio comenzó a perder la sintonía. Entre la estática que la radio producía, logré escuchar algo que me perturbó un poco. Una voz - suave, seductora y misteriosa – me llamó. Me llamó. Dijo mi nombre. Y lo que dijo, me asustó un poco. Demasiado.

— Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte de mí, Laurel.

Miré la radio. Tragué saliva.

— ¿Por qué pienso que es para mí? — me pregunté antes de reírme nerviosamente — Laurel es un nombre popular.

Apagué la radio.

— Puedo oler tu aroma, Laurel… por kilómetros — agregó la voz en un tono casi divertido.

Me sobresalté.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? Te apagué.

Un sonido – que mi cerebro determinó como el balido de una cabra – hizo que mirara por el parabrisas. Una manada de cabras estaba frente al automóvil, comiendo pasto. Esas cabras no estaban allí hace un momento – ni cerca –. Las cabras pararon de hacer lo que hacían, lentamente giraron sus cabezas y me miraron. Todas posaron su mirada en mí. Me sorprendí. Lo más perturbador, de toda la situación, fue que sus miradas se tornaron rojas.

— Al diablo — mascullé antes de arrancar el automóvil pero él no respondía a los pedales ni a los cambios —. Maldición.

Volví a mirar a las cabras satánicas y – para mi sorpresa – un hombre estaba con ellas. Quizás era el dueño que había perdido a las cabras que seguramente tenían ojos normales de cabra y no ojos rojos satánicos brindados gracias a mi perturbado cerebro.

El hombre se acercó más a las cabras, siendo iluminado por las luces de mi auto. Él llevaba un tapado largo y oscuro… ojos rojos y cuernos. Genial, simplemente genial. El padre de las cabras vino a molerme a golpes por perturbar a sus hijos en medio de la noche y en la mitad de la nada.

Definitivamente debí quedarme en casa y seguir soñando con el ser chupa almas.

Me desesperé y traté de poner en marca el auto, sin éxito alguno. Sentí como si el aire a mí alrededor cambiara y se tornara pesado. Miré a mi lateral, con miedo, y lo vi. El padre de las cabras satánicas estaba sentado a mi lado. Dentro del auto. Dentro de mi maldito auto. Como mi corazón, mi cuerpo se movió rápidamente y mi espalda tocó la puerta. Mi mano voló a mi pecho, tratando de mantener mi corazón en su correspondiente caja.

— No puedes estar lejos de mí, Laurel — dijo el padre de las cabras sin mirarme.

— No sé quién eres ni que quieres pero, por favor, bájate de mi auto y llévate a tus cabras contigo — le dije asustada.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer conmigo, Laurel? — preguntó.

— Bájate de mi auto, por favor — le rogué casi temblando.

Él suspiró antes de que su cabeza de cabra desapareciera. Un rostro humano se formó ante a mí. Ojos rojos se clavaron en mi mirada.

— Por favor, bájate de mi auto y déjame en paz. No diré nada, lo juro — le dije sin poder quitar mi mirada de la suya. Sonrió ladinamente antes de mirar por el parabrisas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo y no parecía como si estuviese a punto de matarme.

— Desde que te encontré, haz estado atascada en mi mente — dijo algo molesto, luego me miró a los ojos —. No logro sacarte de mi mente, Laurel.

Lo miré sin entender nada. ¿Qué demonios?

— Maldición — dije resumiendo mis pensamientos, inmediatamente después salí del auto tan rápido como pude. Al diablo con el auto. Cuando salí del auto, corrí lo más que pude. Pero no fue muy lejos, ya que más cabras satánicas aparecieron en mi camino. Di media vuelta para escapar de ellas pero choqué contra algo. Lo primero que sentí fue suavidad, luego olí el aroma de la lavanda. Alcé mi vista.

— ¿Estás bien, Laurel? — me preguntó suavemente. Se veía casi divertido.

Sus manos me sostenían por los brazos, evitando que me separara de él. La cercanía me generó escalofríos, no porque era el ser escalofriante que de algún modo entró a mi auto, sino que su tacto era frío. En sus brazos no me sentí asustada. Para nada. Y eso me asustaba. 

Me separé de él y lo miré sorprendida. Al estar separada de él, sin su tacto, todos los sentimientos que tenía antes retornaron a mí rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cama. Me senté.

— Fue una pesadilla… fue una terrible pesadilla de mal gusto — dije antes de reírme. Volví a acostarme y lo sentí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la suavidad de las sábanas y el olor a lavanda.


End file.
